


Celebrating the Win

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon(Tumblr): Smutty o’solo warming each other up after tonight's game (first friendly against Colombia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebrate Good Times

“Oh baby,” Hope panted rubbing her body against her lover’s back from behind. Her girlfriend sneaking up on her no longer startled Kelley. The keeper loved just grabbing the girl when she least expected. Squirrel O’Hara did not translate into her surprise and sexy reactions. Her movements were far less stealthy and smooth. In fact, Kelley had clubbed her girlfriend in the face as well as the groin on more than one occasion. Sadly, the groin punch had been accidental during sex causing their sexy times to end with an ice pack on the keeper’s vagina instead of the defender’s face. “You did so good tonight.”

They were finally out of the cold and back to their hotel room. Jill had been nice enough to room them together. They had done well enough at practice to warrant the special treat. Hope and Kelley had refrained the night before as per the team rules of “no sex twenty-four hours before a game”, but now they could celebrate all night until they were too exhausted to do anything other than breathe.

Kelley leaned back into her girlfriend’s front as the keeper’s hands came up to massage her front. Hope’s hands were magic both on and off the field. It was one of the things that sold the defender in the beginning when they first started dating. The couple was explosive in their chemistry as well as their fights. So many times, Kelley had questioned whether any of this was a good idea. She was so much sillier and didn’t take things quite as serious as Hope did. The girl lived and breathed soccer. Anything else was a sideliner for her.

Eventually, the couple reached a healthy balance. Three years together, and they were still as amazing, especially in the sack. Hope’s mouth moved along her lover’s neck teasing before finding the pulse point and sucking. Kelley moaned loudly pushing her ass harder into her girlfriend’s covered mound. The older woman groaned at the contact, her clit loving the pressure that was being, even accidentally, put on it.

Kelley grabbed Hope’s hands dragging it down her front placing it at the edge of her waistband. Both women had not changed out of their gear yet. It was something they had agreed on. If they won a game, then they wanted to fuck in their winning uniform. It was kind of a luck thing they had started during the World Cup. Because they had won gold in that, they figured maybe screwing around in their uniforms after a game was good luck. They hadn’t lost yet since the tradition started. As long as Jill was smart and took both of them to the Olympics, they would be able to take their luck onto gold there.

“Please, babe,” Kelley panted loving the way the older woman’s teeth scraped against the delicate skin of her neck. “I need you so badly.”

The defender was more than ready. Hope’s hand easy brushed through her sopping slit. Kelley had been more and more turned on with every amazing goal her team scored. There was something so erotic about winning. She lived for the game. It was what gave her passion. Luckily, it did this for Hope as well.

The keeper was dripping, but she wanted to get her girlfriend off first. Kelley didn’t get tired until about her fifth orgasm (also her jersey number). Each tumbling over the edge experience until then gave the Squirrel that much more energy. She would be like the energizer bunny going at her girlfriend with her mouth for as long as she could keep Hope’s hands from pushing her away. The keeper got so sensitive after an orgasm that if Kelley so much as gave one lick to her clit, it would send her through another gushing wave shaking in pleasure.

Hope’s fingers teased her lover as her hips pumped into her from behind showing her eagerness for later. Kelley let out a loud moan causing the keeper to have to put her hand over the younger girl’s mouth. “Shhhh...these walls are thin baby. Don’t want to wake up the rookies.”

Mallory had not been happy being woken up during the training camp after hearing a particularly loud scream in the middle of the night from Kelley. The youngest player on the team would certainly be less than pleased if she had to hear it again now. Carli had told them to keep it down on more than one occasion. She didn’t want them corrupting the baby of the team.

Kelley didn’t care how loud she was. She wanted her girlfriend, and the rest of her mind wouldn’t let any other thought in. Her hips canted into the hand as Hope attacked her clit with vigor. The defender was so close that it only took a couple more rubs for her to scream her release into the keeper’s hand that still covered her mouth. Hope bit down hard on Kelley’s neck sending the younger woman higher and higher as she soared and dived with her orgasm.

It was the first of many that night. The O’Solo team was up until five pleasuring each other. Unfortunately, they kept many of their teammates up as well. Around Hope’s third orgasm, she forgot her mission completely to keep Kelley quiet. Carli and Becky banged on their door at separate times telling them to shut it down. They paid no attention to their disgruntled teammates. They had both played well and deserved a little reward. By morning, Hope couldn’t help thinking about their Sunday game. If they played half as they good against Colombia as they just did, then she was in for one hell of a ride. Maybe she’d even get a chance to use some of the toys she packed.

 


	2. Strap-On Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NutsforKnockOut5(Ao3): Can we get a part two of this? Kelley played so well even though Hope didn't but still we got a possibility of O'solo seating together on the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go because you asked for it....

“So did I do good out there or what?” Kelley asked hopping up into her girlfriend’s arms barely clearing the plastic phallus sticking out from the older woman’s waist. Hope caught her easily lifting the younger woman high into the air. She was stronger than most of the team, and often supported the defender’s weight when Kelley’s muscles gave out after hours of sex.

Hope wore a strap-on around her waist. She was not still wearing her uniform like Kelley. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Jill had given another keeper a chance in goal. Hope didn’t mind. It gave her a chance to sit on the bench with her girlfriend for a while before Jill separated them sending the Squirrel into the game. Hope had been happy for Kelley, but that hadn’t stopped her from glaring at Jill the rest of the game. The older woman was always keeping them separate in public like she didn’t trust them or something. Although, that might have been a good thing after several guests, more than just those on the uswnt, in their hotel complained about the noise coming from their room a couple nights ago. The couple couldn’t help that they had been so happy about their major win.  At least Jill had roomed them together again, even if they got a long talk about being quiet out of it. The lecture was worth the fun times they’d have.

The keeper twirled them kissing her lover fiercely before pulling apart only to set the girl on the corner desk. Kelley’s ass squeaked deliciously against the glass on top of the solid wood furniture. The younger woman giggled as she felt her ass cheeks become chilled at the contact. Hope scooted her back just a bit so her vagina was right at the edge. “You think your big bad keeper should reward you tonight?”

“Oh I certainly think she should reward me,” Kelley said her grin widening until it consumed her entire face. “I was so good against the mean Colombians. They kept fouling us. I need a little TLC from my hot stud.” This time, the defender was the one to initiate the kiss. Her tongue quickly entered her girlfriend’s mouth attacking it with passion.

The keeper’s hips moved brushing the tip of the red, white, and blue phallus through the younger woman’s moist folds. The defender moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth. They had to special ordered the ‘device’, but it had been so worth it. Hope had some very impressive skills when it came to her fake cock.  

The older woman looked down grabbing her patriotic dick lining it up with Kelley’s dripping entrance. Hope’s eyes flicked up to her lover’s eyes, which were completely focused on what was happening between her legs. The keeper lifted her chin with her other hand forcing the eye contact. “You ready?”

“Just give it to me,” Kelley whined. She knew that wasn’t what Hope was looking for her. They had done this enough to know the words her partner wanted to hear, and the pleasure wouldn’t start until they past the defender’s lips. The younger woman sighed before speaking. “Fine, please Hopey, fuck me with your cock.”

The keeper smirked finally moving forward leaning into the little resistance that was met as she entered her lover for the first time that day. Kelley hissed loving how the patriotic phallus stretched her. Hope didn’t stop until she was metaphorically ‘balls deep’, bottoming out inside the shorter woman.

Kelley always took her like a champ whether it was Hope’s fake penis, fingers, or tongue. The defender wanted everything she could get. She swore she was going marry the older woman one day. They were just too perfect together not to be together for the rest of their lives, but first Hope had to get the ‘balls’ to ask her woman. Any ideas of marriage would be for latter, currently all the keeper wanted to do was achieve orgasmic bliss with Kelley. Marital bliss could come later.

Hope hips began a slow torturous rhythm. Ashlyn had once asked her how she had gotten so good on the field. The truth would have made the blonde blush so hard, but the answer should have been quite evident. Kelley really did keep the goalie on her toes. Maybe if Ashlyn got a little more from Ali, she could one day take over as number one goalkeeper for the national team. Too bad Alyssa seemed to be getting in more practice than the blonde keeper both in terms of on the field and off. Her new girlfriend made sure of that. Emily Sonnett was just as set as Kelley had been on getting Jill to notice the keeper’s development. Team Krashlyn definitely needed to step up their game.

Luckily, Team O’Solo seemed to be doing just fine. Kelley was moaning clinging onto the taller woman’s sweaty shoulders. Her hips were doing their best to move with Hope as her ass stuck to the now foggy glass. The couple was producing a lot of heat between them especially down there.

The older woman loved the way her partner’s fingernails dug into the skin of her back. She would have let out her own loud moan, but she remembered that they were trying to be quiet. She really wanted Jill to room them together again for the tournament against Japan. She hated having to bribe her teammates to give her a little alone time with her girlfriend. Having sex on Moe’s bed had soured most of the team to sharing a room with either of them. If only Hope’s suitcase hadn’t been on her own bed, they might not have defiled the young midfielder’s sleeping space. They also might have remembered that said midfielder did not know they were in there together. It was certainly one awkward conversation after the girl had walked in on them. She had never been able to look at the couple quite the same way ever again.

Hope’s mouth met girlfriend’s trying to keep back the louder noises that were coming out of Kelley. The keeper was getting her own pleasure as each thrust pressed her clit deliciously into the base of the plastic dick. The younger woman’s hand had already found her own clit and was furiously rubbing it. She was close, but she was always a quick cummer when Hope used toys on her. If handcuffs or a blindfold had been involved, she would have already cum three times by now.

Kelley’s dug her fingers harder into the keeper’s back knowing this would really get Hope off. She wanted them to cum together. Their mouths moved as one no longer fighting for dominance, but instead making love to each other. The defender felt herself nearing the edge she began pushing back more violently against the fake phallus driving the base of the thing harder into the keeper’s clit sending stars into Hope’s vision.

Their lips locked taking in each other’s screams as they tumbled over the edge together locked in a passionate embrace. Kelley was the first to come down from her high, her body becoming jelly in Hope’s arms. The keeper, having recovered from her own orgasm, lifted her lover into her arms causing the younger girl to let out a surprised squeak. Hope demonstrated her strength once again by carrying her lover, who she was still technically inside of, over to the bed where she gently laid Kelley. The patriotic dick never leaving the defender’s pussy as they moved. “You ready for round two?” Hope asked with smirk.

Kelley grinned back at the taller woman. She loved this side of Hope. “Show me what you got, stud.”

* * *

 

**Fin. As always prompt** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **and check out my other prompts** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **.**

**Author's Note:**

> You know a prompt that I’d really like to get? Basically Talex, Preath, Allie/Lindsey, Allie/JJ, Allie/anyone, PreTalex, etc. celebrating the win from Thursday or what I assume will be a win against Colombia on Sunday. Either AOB or normal. Just a thought if anyone wanted some stuff. Put it on my tumblr guys.


End file.
